


Декан

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: «Гарри внезапно ярко представил себе образ раздувшегося паука, плетущего паутину и дёргающего за нить то там, то здесь, чтобы подтащить больших и сочных мух немного поближе». (с) «Гарри Поттер и Принц-полукровка», о Горации Слагхорне.





	Декан

– Мне было бы несложно тебя _убедить_ принять мое предложение, – по легким шипящим ноткам можно было догадаться, что Лорд Волдеморт имеет в виду, но Люциус стоял прямо, глядя чуть повыше плеча могущественного мага. Он знал, что это еще не угроза. – Однако я отдаю предпочтение тем слугам, которые приходят ко мне по своей воле, _страстно желая_ служить мне.

Люциус продолжал молчать, теперь чуть склонив голову и пряча глаза. Никакого страстного желания служить он не испытывал. Да и вообще не испытывал желания ломать себя, прогибаясь под кого-то. Он слишком устал от этого. У Малфоев было достаточно веса, чтобы занять достойную должность при любом министре, а потому не было особого смысла так рисковать собой и своим капиталом, участвуя в сомнительных операциях Лорда.

– Ну же, Люциус, – похоже, Волдеморту не понравилось, что молодой Малфой не смотрит ему в глаза, потому как он приподнял его лицо пальцами за подбородок, и это тут же вызвало неконтролируемую мелкую дрожь. Усилием воли Люциус заставил себя успокоиться, но Лорд уже заметил эту реакцию, в его глазах мелькнуло что-то непонятное, а затем на его губах зазмеилась понимающая усмешка. – Неужели ты думаешь, я не знаю, что тебя беспокоит? Вернее, _кто_. Вероятно ты считаешь, что с этим ничего нельзя поделать, верно? И тебе осталось полтора года, а потом ты покинешь Хогвартс и думать забудешь...

Люциус напрягся. Соблазнительный шепот отравлял его разум, произнося чужим голосом его собственные мысли, словно Люциусу самому мало того, что он постоянно об этом думает.

_Том Риддл чувствовал этот взгляд. Он уже не раз ощущал на себе эти липкие взгляды – проклятая внешность, доставшаяся от ненавистного отца-маггла, она помогала очаровывать профессоров, и она же служила причиной того, что Том чувствовал себя слабым. Таким слабым и беззащитным перед этими взглядами, что хотелось убивать. Рвать голыми руками, запуская пальцы в еще теплые внутренности, пачкая их кровью. Том однажды так и поступил на летних каникулах, когда один из старших мальчиков возраста, когда давно было пора покинуть приют, в который раз за разом был вынужден возвращаться Риддл, попытался перейти от недвусмысленных взглядов к чему-то большему._

Он зажал Тома в прихожей, когда воспитанники вернулись с организованной опостылевшей прогулки – эти бессмысленные организованные совместные действия воспитанников были еще одной из причин, по которой Том хотел камня на камне не оставить от приюта – прижал Тома к стене и потерся пахом о его бедро. И больше ничего не успел – омерзение, переходящее в ярость, послужило неплохим запалом для магического выброса, которые с годами случались у Тома все реже – учеба в Хогвартсе имела свои минусы. Но в этот день магия не подвела. В этот день Том впервые ощутил, что, когда крови много, даже её запах приобретает металлический вкус. В этот день Том точно понял, что убьет своего отца, как бы тот не умолял простить его и принять его любовь и восхищение взрослым красивым сыном.

А старшегодка, чье имя он даже не помнил, искали недолго, и Том запомнил это.

…Приторную липкость ананасных ломтиков, – закончил начатую фразу Волдеморт и, не дожидаясь, когда Люциус осознает, насколько точно Лорд угадал его тревоги, добавил. – Конечно, ты можешь рассчитывать только на себя, но на кого же тогда рассчитывать прелестной Цисси Блэк?

В этот раз Люциус даже не попытался скрыть охватившую его дрожь.

Он думал и об этом тоже, бессонными ночами убеждая себя, что декана не интересуют девушки. И уж он точно не станет связываться с Блэками. Но маленький червячок сомнения точил душу. Кто знает, может Слагхорн окажется недоволен тем выбором, что останется после ухода Люциуса из Хогвартса – он не раз намекал, что у него давно не было такого приятного протеже.

– Он... он не посмеет, – пробормотал Люциус, снова опуская голову.

– Ты хочешь рискнуть? – мягко спросил Волдеморт. И эта мягкость заставила нарыв прорваться.

Впервые за все это время, долгие месяцы, казавшиеся ему годами, Люциус заговорил.

_– Ты мог бы добиться высот, Том, что ты об этом думаешь? – Риддл вновь чувствовал себя как в ловушке, но магия не желала помогать ему в стенах Хогвартса. Ему приходилось сидеть в кабинете декана и уповать на то, что старый морж будет издалека обливать его своим липким навязчивым взглядом и не попытается приблизиться. После этой беседы юноша снова собирался провести несколько часов в душе, словно жесткая мочалка и мыло могли оттереть эту мерзость._

– Думаю, я достаточно умен для этого, сэр, – проговорил Риддл, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово и стараясь не цедить – тон должен оставаться благожелательным и ровным, чего бы ему этого не стоило.

– Да-да, мой мальчик, – притворно вздохнул Слагхорн, запуская свои короткие толстые пальцы в коробочку с ананасными ломтиками. Сахарная пудра оседала на коже и таяла, отчего руки едва заметно поблескивали в свете свечей. Риддла затошнило, но он не отвел взгляда, глядя, как декан медленно засовывает кусочек лакомства в рот, как обхватывает его губами и сладко причмокивает, не сводя взгляда с него, Тома. – Ты мог бы достигнуть высот, но везде требуется знать нужных людей, чтобы устроиться, ты в курсе? Нужные люди, – он заерзал, устраивая поудобнее свои жирные ляжки в кресле, и Риддл не выдержал – скосил глаза на банку с ананасными кольцами, лишь бы не смотреть на профессора. – Нигде нельзя устроиться без связей.

Том хмыкнул. Конечно, он не собирался делиться своими планами с деканом, но желание похвалиться для него всегда было непреодолимым. Он понимал, что когда-нибудь это сослужит ему плохую службу, но не мог остановиться.

– Я собираюсь пойти работать в «Горбин и Беркс», он находится в Лютном переулке, и для работы там приказчиком вовсе не нужно иметь рекомендации, – растягивая слова, так как спокойствие стало изменять ему, произнес Том.

– Старик Горбин, да, – кивнул Слагхорн, ничуть не удивившись. Его водянистые глазки с удвоенной энергией впились в сидящего перед ним юношу, и Риддлу даже почудилось, словно он оказался ближе, чего никак не могло случиться. – Любит темные делишки, облапошивать простаков – не самая приятная личность. Но не может позволить кому-то облапошить себя – он слишком дорожит своим покоем, и проблемы ему не нужны. Он никогда не возьмет на работу кого-то, не изучив всю его подноготную, даже бумаги, что заводились при поступлении в Хогвартс или по месту жительства соискателя.

Он замолчал, снова потянувшись к ананасам, но Тома уже охватило отчаяние – пропажи в приюте, за которыми он стоял, могли помешать его грандиозным планам.

– Декан выделял меня с самого начала, – Люциус говорил торопясь, то ли боясь, что его остановит Лорд, то ли что он сам испугается и перестанет говорить. – Конечно, он был дружен с моим отцом, я с самого детства знал, что наша семья особенная, так что его внимание мне льстило, но не было чем-то необычным, но потом... – он со свистом выдохнул и с надеждой глянул на Лорда, мечтая, что тот его остановит.

Но Лорд молчал.

– А потом он стал касаться меня.

Люциус снова едва заметно вздрогнул и заговорил тише, так, что едва можно было разобрать отдельные слова.

– Я не сразу заметил. Потом касания стали более навязчивыми, а взгляды более однозначными. Это не было восхищением моими талантами или манерами. Я пытался возражать, думал пожаловаться отцу или директору. Но... слова словно застревали у меня в горле. Я гордился своим самообладанием и тем, что сам могу решить проблемы, а потом стало слишком поздно. Понимаете? И я уже не мог остановить его, не боясь, что моя репутация будет испорчена навсегда. В то время как его не пострадает – слишком многие верили в его образ милого старого чудака. Вы понимаете, мой Лорд?

Волдеморт кивнул.

– Возможно, – проронил он, игнорируя обращение Люциуса, словно его служение было решенным делом. Впрочем, Малфой и сам в глубине души понимал это.

_Том помнил тот самый первый раз. Технически говоря, он таковым не был, но Том яростнее всего пытался избавиться именно от этого воспоминания. В какой-то момент ему показалось, что смена плебейского маггловского имени поможет._

Стоит назваться как-то по-особенному, таким именем, чтобы сразу было понятно – с человеком, которого так зовут, просто не может случиться ничего настолько омерзительного, гадкого и одновременно жалкого. Какое-то время он считал, что смена имени помогла. Но потом этого стало мало.

Но так было много позже, а тем вечером он сидел в кабинете декана после ухода остальных членов клуба Слизней. Это стало «доброй», по мнению Слагхорна и «ненавистной» по мнению Тома – традицией. Он уже несколько вечеров просто сидел, наблюдая за поедающим сладости и пьющим такое же приторное вино деканом, не в силах переступить через себя.

Слагхорн выглядел добродушным и терпеливым, он предлагал и Тому угоститься вином или засахаренными фруктами, но того выворачивало лишь при одной мысли об этом, поэтому он неизменно отказывался.

Тянуть больше было нельзя. И дело было не в Слагхорне. Том чувствовал себя омерзительно жалким, не в силах ничего противопоставить декану, но еще более слабым и жалким он чувствовал себя, пытаясь оттянуть момент, когда ему придется ответить согласием – а то, что иного выхода у него нет, он уже сам для себя решил. И потом, он чувствовал нутром – ненависть делала его сильнее, и он осознавал: согласие даст ему столько ненависти, что важно будет лишь не захлебнуться в ней.

Поэтому, борясь с брезгливостью и тошнотой, этим вечером он сам, без принуждения – было важно не дожидаться принуждения и угроз – пересел на подлокотник кресла Слагхорна.

– Когда я приходил, он просто закрывал дверь, указывал мне опереться на стол и задирал мантию, – Малфой торопился выговориться, будто решил для себя, что признаться во всем этом такому могущественному магу как Лорд Волдеморт – не стыдно. Он слишком силен, чтобы понимать, о чем бормочет старшекурсник, которого он, без сомнения, хочет пригласить в свою организацию из уважения к его роду. И деньгам. – Первое время он просто гладил и сжимал мои ягодицы сквозь брюки, ничего такого, что нельзя было вытерпеть, зато я мог заказать какие-нибудь редкости у поставщиков, работающих с очень немногими покупателями. Мне хотелось обзавестись своими, не отцовскими связями, и в то же время у меня не было выхода – декан нашел бы другой способ заставить меня слушаться. И потом, об этом никто не знал, – словно защищаясь, добавил Малфой..

– Но на этом он не остановился, – спокойно, словно речь шла о лишнем стаканчике хереса, заметил Лорд. Если бы он смотрел на Люциуса, тот, вероятно, смешался бы и не смог продолжить рассказ, но Волдеморт разглядывал что-то за окном, и Люциус кивнул, спеша рассказать дальше.

– Не остановился, – подтвердил он. – Он стал тереться об меня, больше животом, чем членом, кончая на спину или на брюки, а потом и вовсе заставил снимать их, чтобы его член мог скользить между ягодицами.

_Сам Том, если бы ему в голову закралась мысль использовать кого-то для удовлетворения похоти, обязательно насладился бы переменой блюд – незатейливой игрой в кошки-мышки, когда неофит тянется к тебе, содрогаясь от собственной беспомощности, а ты заставляешь его мучиться, словно тебе это совсем не нужно. Затем принимаешь его благоговение с легкой прохладцей, словно тот что-то сделал не так, и лишь потом испуганного, запутавшегося можно брать без остатка, а напоследок – в качестве десерта – дать понять, что он ничего не стоит._

Но Слагхорн понятия не имел о таких изысках, старый жирный сластолюбец не позволил Тому ни мгновения сомнений, стоило лишь юноше опуститься на подлокотник и замереть, как его рука была захвачена липкими пальцами декана, который с тонким присвистом возбужденного дыхания придвинулся ближе, так, чтобы ладонь Тома свободно доставала до паха.

Под ладонью за слоем ткани Том чувствовал легкое подрагивание возбужденного органа, и ему снова стало нехорошо. Но вместо того, чтобы отдернуть руку, он сжал её, пытаясь представить, что держит бешеный огурец, завернутый в тряпицу. На уроках Спраут они не раз имели дело с такими плебейскими занятиями, как уход за растениями. Представлять огурец мешало хриплое поскуливание Слагхорна, елозившего под рукой, приподнимая бедра и сильнее прижимая руку к члену, скрытому брюками, да еще то, что под рукой ощущалось тепло.

Слагхорн вдруг заметался, неловко пытаясь расстегнуть брюки. Но ему мешал объемный живот и продолжающая механически двигаться рука Тома. Слагхорн торопливо стряхнул ее лишь для того, чтобы через мгновение вернуть обратно, засунув глубоко в свои уже расстегнутые штаны. Туда, где ладонь Тома соприкоснулась сначала с омерзительно теплой кожей, и пальцы запутались в волосках, а через несколько движений рука Риддла оказалась покрыта вязкой липкой жидкостью.

– Иногда он кажется каким-то уставшим... может, ожирение и сладкое вино его доконает, – сквозь зубы добавил Люциус, сбиваясь с тихого тона на гневные плевки словами, будто эта ярость могла на расстоянии прикончить декана. – И тогда он требует, чтобы я поработал рукой. Однажды он хотел, чтобы я, по его выражению, «поскакал на его члене», пока он сам сидит и не прилагает усилий, но...

– Его живот не позволил ему осуществить свои мечты, – неожиданно вставил Волдеморт и, непонятно от чего разозлившись, махнул рукой. – Продолжай, Люциус.

– Он не ищет большого разнообразия, слава Мерлину, – еще тише продолжил Люциус, пряча глаза. – Он просто заставляет меня упереться ладонями в стол или спинку кровати, стену – куда угодно, противно лапает за член или гладит живот, после чего иногда сразу кончает, а иногда...

Люциус замолчал, оглядываясь и пытаясь понять, что заставляет его все это рассказывать. Может, Лорд использовал какое-то заклинание или зелье? Но ему до боли хотелось поверить в то, что кто-то могущественный может просто взять и прекратить всё это. Раньше он так верил в отца, но пойти с таким к отцу он не мог – ни за что на свете.

_Тогда Тома всё-таки вырвало. Не сразу. Позже, когда он словно потерянный добрел до своей гостиной. Он даже дошел до ванной комнаты, хотя гордиться тут было нечем._

До этого времени Том не особо задумывался о собственных отношениях с девушками. Или с юношами, если уж на то пошло. Но после того вечера любое упоминание о чем-то, связанном с близостью, отдавало горьковатым запахом пота, тающей сахарной пудрой на ананасах и липкой грязью, которая покрывала не только руки, а, казалось, всего Риддла. Даже мысли о поцелуях или объятиях вызывали омерзение, хоть будущий Лорд Волдеморт никогда не признался бы в этом.

Но следующим вечером он снова пришел к Слагхорну, как будто закончить начатое стало тем испытанием, которое должно было его освободить. Как и многие до него, Том ошибался, не освобождаясь, а лишь сильнее запутываясь.

В тот вечер Слагхорн не поедал свои сладости, сидя в кресле, он сам открыл дверь Тому, и было видно, что все это время декан в возбуждении ходил по комнате. Он не тратил время на разговоры, поспешно облапив Риддла и прижимая его грудью к стене. Том не стал протестовать, решив, что так он не будет видеть обрюзглого тела профессора, и ему самому не придется ничего касаться руками.

Риддл стиснул зубы и сильнее прижался щекой к шероховатой поверхности стены, заставляя себя представлять, как он убьет своего декана потом, когда уже будет работать в «Горбине и Берксе». Эти мысли отвлекали его от шороха спускаемых брюк и холода сквозняка, который коснулся его обнаженных ягодиц.

Когда между ними скользнули толстые подрагивающие от возбуждения пальцы, Том стал думать о том дне, когда он беспрепятственно сможет наложить на декана Круцио.

– Ты можешь рассказать всё, – Лорд не предлагал, он практически приказывал.

Он ничего не обещал, не говорил, что Люциус может ему доверять или еще нечто, с чем можно было бы спорить. Он просто давал понять, что его слуги не имеют от него тайн, и Люциус почувствовал в этом ту самую возможность избавиться от терзающих его демонов. Он мог бы успокоить себя тем, что ему приказали. И следуя приказу, он словно вверял свою жизнь будущему хозяину.

– Иногда я уже на зельях знаю, что вечером он захочет меня видеть, – Люциус говорил монотонно, первые эмоции схлынули, ярость сошла на нет, на него навалилась апатия, но еще было что рассказывать, и Малфой не смел перечить, чувствуя, как вместе со словами его покидает чувство беспомощности. – Он смотрит таким взглядом, словно я кремовое пирожное или другая липкая сладость, которую он так любит. Однажды он даже попытался вылизать мне грудь и живот, выкручивая соски так, будто возомнил их пьяными вишнями на вершине торта.

Наверное, я еще не очень хорошо владею лицом, а может дело в том, что он сжимал пальцами кончики сосков и едва слышно похрюкивал, но, похоже, на моем лице все отвращение, что я чувствовал в тот момент. По крайней мере, тогда он вдруг резко перевернул меня на живот, подтянул бедра вверх и сразу вошел, одновременно трахая и больно оттягивая голову за волосы. Зато он больше не пытался касаться меня языком и – слава Мерлину – никогда не пытался целовать. Этого бы я не выдержал.

Люциус снова замолчал, по-видимому, вспоминая и снова возвращаясь к мысли о том, как же так вышло, что ему захотелось выговориться именно Лорду Волдеморту, тому, кто, по словам его приближенных, был неимоверно далек от слабостей и чувств.

_Слагхорн наврал. Несмотря на липкое скользкое вещество, которым он щедро испачкал Тома так, что следы этой дряни с привязчивым запахом остались на белье и брюках, когда Слагхорн притиснулся своим необъятным животом к пояснице Тома и толкнулся членом в его анус, юношу пронзила жгучая боль._

Том сильнее стиснул зубы и впился ногтями в стену, на которую опирался, слушая, как тяжело дышит и постанывает наваливавшийся на него всей своей тушей Слагхорн. Декан противно щекотал усами шею и нетерпеливо толкался членом глубже, по ощущениям, раздирая Тома на части.

Измазанным омерзительной липкой смазкой член хлюпал, выскальзывал, и Слагхорн снова возился сзади, больно сжимая бедра и тыкаясь членом то в копчик, то в мошонку, пока наконец не попадал в успевший снова сжаться анус. Если бы Том не знал, что он никогда не плачет, он бы принял эту соленую жидкость на щеках за слезы, но, по-видимому, это был пот.

Немудрено вспотеть, когда потное тело наваливается сверху и беспрестанно трется о твое, пытаясь притиснуться плотнее, давит на поясницу, заставляя прогибаться и сильнее насаживаться на его член. Том уже не думал о боли или унижении, его сводил с ума запах липкой дряни, которой были испачканы внутренние стороны бедер, он просто хотел, чтобы Слагхорн быстрее кончил, и потому послушно изгибался, подмахивал и приподнимал зад, помогая болезненно твердому члену входить в него как можно глубже.

– Это замкнутый круг, – Люциус достал аккуратный кружевной платок и осторожно промокнул капельки пота, после чего спрятал платок в карман. Его выходной в Хогсмиде подходил к концу, а он, вместо того, чтобы провести его с Цисси или с друзьями, а то и – с чем Салазар не шутит – принять предложение этого Лорда, сидит и рассказывает ему вещи, о которых каждый хоть немного уважающий себя маг будет молчать до самой смерти. – Чем больше я хочу уйти от него, тем больше запутываюсь в том, как это сделать. Я уже не хочу никаких связей, даже огласки боюсь не так сильно, как раньше, я готов пожаловаться кому угодно, но кому – если Слагхорну ничего не стоит доказать, что я _сам_ пришел к нему. Понимаете?

Лорд медленно кивнул, и ободренный Люциус продолжил чуть громче:

– Сначала мне казалось, будто нет ничего ужаснее, чем не оправдать надежды отца на мой успех. Потом – если кто-то узнает, что профессор касается меня _так_ – это будет конец всему. Но с каждым днем все становится только хуже, и я уже не уверен, сможет ли мне помочь директор или Попечительский совет. Но даже когда я думаю о том, чтобы попытаться, я представляю, с каким осуждением они все будут смотреть _на меня_.

Люциус обнял себя за плечи и нахохлился, пытаясь понять, не передумает ли Волдеморт принимать его в Упивающиеся смертью сейчас, когда обнаружит, что он не надменный слизеринец с прекрасной родословной и связями, а напуганный мальчишка, который с трудом удерживает свою тяжелую маску холодной безучастности перед всеми остальными, скрывая за ней ужас и беспомощность.

– Выход всегда есть, – Лорд некоторое время молчал, затем продолжил. – Главное, чтобы ты не считал, что бросаешься из одной ловушки в другую. Я требую верности, послушания и беспрекословной преданности, абсолютной, Люциус. Но я позволяю тебе выбрать и решить это _самому_. возможно, я даже буду причинять тебе боль, – на лице Лорда Волдеморта была написана глубокая задумчивость, словно он и сам еще не решил, будет ли что-то делать с Малфоем, который следил сейчас за каждым его движением как загипнотизированный. – Но это не будет постыдным унижением, скрытым в недрах тайных нор, это будет наказание, и ты всегда будешь знать, _за что_ ты терпишь эти мучения.

_Том готовился к этому разговору загодя. Он знал, что Слагхорна нельзя напугать шантажом, но смерть и те, кто способен совершить убийство, его и в самом деле пугали._

Том как всегда дождался, когда все уйдут, но не сел на подлокотник кресла и не склонился покорно над столом, уронив голову на руки и выпятив зад.

– Сэр, меня интересует, известно ли вам что-нибудь о… о хоркруксах? – словно из любопытства, осторожно поинтересовался он.

Слагхорн сразу понял, к чему клонит Том, но попытался перевести вопрос в шутку:

– Никак реферат по Защите от тёмных сил пишешь? – поинтересовался он немного нервно.

– Не совсем, сэр, – уточнил Том, с затаенной радостью следя за мимикой мучителя.– Я случайно встретил этот термин в одной книге и не до конца понял его значение.

Слагхорн попытался сохранить лицо, и принялся монотонно бормотать о хоркруксах то, что Том знал и без него. Он пытался употреблять обтекаемые формулировки, как можно реже вспоминая о том, что для создания любого хоркрукса нужно совершить безжалостное убийство.

Том не собирался останавливаться, если до этого он хотел напугать Слагхорна, то сейчас он понял, что это возбуждает его самого. Ужас другого человека, победа над смертью, могущество – он едва не застонал от вожделения, и только присутствие Слагхорна заставило его сдержаться.

– Как можно разделить душу на части?

Слагхорн еще что-то бормотал, пытаясь удержаться в рамках разговора ученика и учителя, лишь один раз выйдя из себя и тонко вскрикнув:

– Разве я похож на человека, способного на такое… Разве я похож на убийцу?!

Том поторопился уверить его в обратном, решив про себя, что обязательно когда-нибудь заставит этого человека уяснить, что есть что-то и похуже убийства.

Но он не собирался останавливаться на этом и снова начал говорить:

– Единственное, чего я не могу понять… просто любопытно… Какой прок от всего одного хоркрукса? Неужели душу можно разделить только один раз? Разве не лучше – и разве это не делает волшебника сильнее – хранить душу сразу в нескольких местах? Ну, например, в семи, ведь семёрка – самое сильное магическое число…

Это предположение вогнало профессора в ужас, он буквально трясся как в лихорадке, и ни о каком возбуждении говорить уже не приходилось.

– Конечно, все наши рассуждения совершенно гипотетичны, верно? Чисто академические…– наконец пробормотал Слагхорн, и было видно, что он не верит никаким заверениям, которые Риддл с легкостью дал и – сам не смея поверить тому, что ему это удалось – беспрепятственно покинул мерзкое логово паука.

– Слагхорн боится смерти, – лениво произнес Волдеморт, не глядя на опустошенного последним признанием самого Лорда и своей внезапной исповедью Люциуса. – И оттого он боится меня больше всего на свете. Потому что я собираюсь победить Смерть, заставить её служить себе. А еще, – он приблизил своего красивое лицо так близко к лицу Люциуса, что тот едва не отшатнулся. – Я люблю причинять боль. Пусть Слагхорну это известно лишь по слухам, он знает, что у него есть неплохие шансы на себе проверить насколько правдивы эти слухи. И потому он не станет рисковать своей драгоценной шкурой и иметь дело с теми, кто признает себя моими слугами.

Люциус молчал, но это было другое молчание. Он уже сдался, и теперь просчитывал, как бы получить от своей капитуляции больше, чем он собирался отдать. Лорд Волдеморт знал много таких людей. Они не были особо верными, но ими было легко управлять.

– А Нарцисса... – начал Люциус, и Волдеморт понял, что никаких торгов не будет. Удивительно, но то, что его самого навсегда оттолкнуло от любых отношений, похоже, заставило Малфоя еще больше беречь и обожать подругу. Возможно, в этой близости он прятался от действительности, в отличие от Лорда, который просто изменил свою реальность. Впрочем, люди слабы, даже потомственные маги, и не стоит хотеть от них слишком многого.

– Твоя метка будет посылать ментальный импульс декану, ты же знаешь, что он легилимент, верно? – получив кивок в подтверждение, Лорд продолжил. – Когда он коснется твоей руки... прежде чем раздеть тебя, он любит провести руками по предплечьям, будто пытаясь расслабить, но лишь заставляя сильнее нервничать, так? Так вот он сразу почувствует метку и импульс, который даст ему понять, что Малфои – под моей защитой. Как только ты увидишь, что он отдергивает руку от твоей метки, скажи ему спокойно и твердо: «Поздравьте меня, профессор, я обручен с Нарциссой Блэк» – это защитит твою невесту от притязаний.

– Она не моя невеста, – пробормотал Люциус, которому казалось, что за этим внезапным представлением Нарциссы в качестве его невесты, он упускает что-то очень важное. Что-то в его разговоре с Лордом царапало, но стоило ему пытаться уловить, что именно, как Волдеморт легко уводил его в сторону.

– Ну так поторопись с этим, если собираешься заводить семью, наследника, лучше не откладывать, – равнодушно отозвался Лорд.

_Лорд Волдеморт знал, что Слагхорн снова возвращается в Хогвартс. Об этом ему сообщил Северус Снейп. Верный слуга._

Иногда Волдеморт подумывал о том, не был ли Северус тем, кто стал жертвой декана после Люциуса. Сам Северус никогда не упоминал ни о чем подобном, да и сама мысль о неряшливом некрасивом Снейпе, способном заинтересовать старого сластолюбца так же, как он или Люциус, претила. Конечно, можно было подумать, что каждая следующая копия была бледнее оригинала, но Лорд не был уверен, что был первым школьником у Слагхорна. А еще Северус молчал, и можно было лишь строить догадки или спросить, чего Лорд делать никак не собирался.

Провинившийся Люциус был в Азкабане, но так просто можно было заставить его страдать, ведь Драко Малфой оставался в школе, там, куда возвращался паук. Лорд представил водянистые жадные глазки Слагхорна, и его передернуло от омерзения.

Нет, своего провинившегося слугу он накажет сам, он даст его отпрыску невыполнимое задание, изведет его ужасом и беспомощностью, но в то же время с помощью метки убережет от старого зельевара. Потому что он может дать понять: Малфои принадлежат ему – и он это сделает.

Потому что Том Риддл давно исчез, а Лорду Волдеморту не снятся потные трясущиеся руки или похотливые взгляды. Он слишком велик и могущественен, чтобы просыпаться и лежать без сна, потому что во снах ему слышится порывистое жадное дыхание на затылке.


End file.
